Temporada de Migración
by Lady Orochi
Summary: A Catherine le agradaba Alice. Ella no la miraba con piedad o ternura fingidas. A Alice le agradaba Catherine. No le preguntaba de su vida, no intentaba saber porque sus gestos eran duros ni su mirada turbia... "Tu que conoces de amargura, tu que comprendes mi dolor. No me dejaras seguir sufriendo así, verdad?" Para el evento "Entente Cordiale" de la comunidad FrUk Me Bastard


Historia escrita para el evento anual de la comunidad FrUk Me Bastard en Livejournal :)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio, bla, bla, etc, etc. Basado en el cuento El patito feo de Hans Christian Andersen.

**Advertencias:** Este es mi primer intento de un** Fem!Slah**, por lo que es un pocobastante... raro, ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda ser llamado así .-. Disculpen ustedes los inconvenientes (?) Oh, y Rusia dando vueltas por ahí.

_Gracias por leer~_

* * *

_Dispersarse dos veces, sin siquiera florecer. Como llamas sin diseminar, hermoso._

_.Tite Kubo._

* * *

"_Iggy es blanco y suavecito como una bola de algodón, se ve tan elegante con su sombrero de copa y sus graciosas cejas. Frunce mucho el ceño, pero le gusta el té con leche y los días cálidos._

_Oniisan era un poco más grande, con enormes ojos azules que todo lo ven y una sonrisa pícara casi siempre pintada en su cara redonda. "Buenos días señorita, que linda se ve usted hoy" decía, y les daba una flor. _

_Detrás de Iggy siempre estaba Oniisan. En las buenas y en las malas los dos siempre estaban juntos._

_En la comida - Ya no quiero las patatas! – se quejaba Iggy. Oniisan decía - no debes dejar nada -_

_En el momento de jugar – Ese juguete es mío, no te lo daré! – Debes ser bueno y no pelear - _

_Cuando todos salían a pasear - Yo iré por allá - Y yo por aquí – decía Oniisan_

_Como pensaban que estaría con los demás, se separaron_

_- Iggy, seguro que quieres ir solo?_

_-Sí, me gusta estar solo._

_Iggy en realidad se sentía un poquito solitario pero no dijo nada. Y Oniisan cansado le respondió_

_- haz lo que quieras -_

_Iggy poco a poco empezó a alejarse. Luego de andar un rato exclamó – Mira, hay una flor! _

_- Pero no había nadie junto a él - Oh, una estrella fugaz! - y al mirar alrededor estaba solo._

_Iggy regresó a casa. Y en el camino de vuelta no había nadie a su lado._

_A la hora de tomar el té. De jugar. De limpiar. Nadie con quien pelear. _

_Siempre estaba sólo._

"_Dónde estás?"_

…_.."_

La joven mujer dejó de escribir para cerrar la ventanilla pues había comenzado a caer una fina lluvia. Fue entonces cuando notó que había dejado atrás los paisajes montañosos del sitio en que había pasado toda su vida dando lugar al ajetreo de una ciudad desconocida, que ya podía sentirse incluso a esa distancia cortando el silencio tranquilo del campo. Aún faltaban unas horas para arribar, así que se reclinó en su asiento apretando contra su pecho el viejo y maltratado cuaderno de dibujo en que había estado trabajando desde que partió. Ya decidiría después si la siguiente estación era el lugar correcto o debía continuar con su viaje…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Se puede saber porque sigues perdiendo el tiempo en vez de hacer lo que se te pide?- siseó una mujer pelirroja y regordeta con una expresión tan amenazadora que los niños ahí congregados echaron a correr de inmediato, quedándose sin saber el final de la historia que habían estado escuchando momentos antes.

-Solo estaba tomando un pequeño descanso, tía. Ya he terminado los quehaceres - le respondió escuetamente la joven sentada a los pies del pozo que se encontraba en el patio trasero de aquella pobre vivienda en la que se hallaba recluida – No estaba haciendo nada malo -

La mujer mayor hizo una mueca de molestia, como si la sola presencia de aquella chica fuera un insulto para ella. Con su largo y rubio cabello cubierto por el pañuelo deslucido, la piel blanca un poco enrojecida por el sol. Las manos delgadas y suaves que no se ajaban ni aun con el fregar de pisos o de tanto lavar en el rio. Esos ojos verdes de aquel desconocido que había plantado la semilla maligna en su hermana menor para después desvanecerse como la bruma.

Su pobre hermana, que exhaló su último aliento al tiempo que la criatura en su vientre dio el primero. Algo que nunca pudo perdonar.

La tía soltó un bufido de frustración. _Había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que desde el principio, ese huevo había sido diferente._

- Vamos! Qué te pasa niña? - le dijo ella – Como se ve que no tienes nada que hacer, por eso piensas tantas tonterías. Te las quitarías muy pronto de encima si te dedicaras a contribuir más a esta casa en vez de perder el tiempo con historias y dibujos que no sirven para nada! –

- Pero tía, es que tu no comprendes… - intento replicar la chica pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente.

-Pues si yo no te comprendo, me gustaría saber quién podrá hacerlo. No seas tonta, muchacha! No tienes al menos un cuarto cálido y confortable, donde te hacen compañía quienes pueden enseñarte? Es mucho más de lo que tienen otros, pero no eres más que una tonta y una desagradecida, ya a nadie le hace gracia tenerte aquí! -

-Quizá debería probar recorrer el mundo- murmuró la joven para sí misma alzando sus ojos al cielo mirando las aves pasar, alejándose libremente.

- Sí, deberías irte - dijo la mujer mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa, como adivinando sus reflexiones. O a lo mejor de verdad la escuchó pensando, quien sabe.

El caso es que en esa misma semana a principios de otoño, con sus dieciocho años ya cumplidos, Alice Kirkland salió de aquella casa para no volver jamás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Así que Iggy se fue a buscar a Oniisan_

_Le pregunto a un gusanito que estaba sobre una flor – tu sabes a dónde fue? -_

_-Pero tengo hambre y no puedo ni moverme! -_

_-Tengo un pastelillo, te lo daré -_

_-Yo lo vi por allá jugando con las flores -_

_-Gracias señor gusano -_

_Le pregunto a dos niños que caminaban por la playa - Oigan, oigan chicos, lo han visto?_

_Y ellos le contaron que solo tenían un juguete._

_-Entonces les doy el mío -_

_-Oniisan estaba viendo la estrella fugaz en ese lugar -_

_-Gracias a los dos -_

_Todos lo habían visto, pero sin importar cuanto caminara, no podía encontrarlo._

"_Dónde estás?"_

…_.."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vio por primera vez una primavera especialmente cálida, con la brisa deslizándose suave entre las ramas de los árboles y las rosas del jardín en todo su esplendor; al tiempo que las bandadas de cisnes iban y venían a su antojo en el estanque; como si todo hubiera sido dispuesto para darle la bienvenida. Un tarde especialmente bella. Incluso podría decir que recuerda cuantas nubes había en el cielo ese día.

Porte sereno, los rubios cabellos al viento, los ojos azules levemente nublados. Alice pudo asegurar con certeza que jamás había visto una criatura tan esplendida como aquella, con ese extraño equilibrio entre belleza y melancolía que la rodeaba.

Ahora a sus veinte años, con los libros de cuentos y los cuadernos de dibujo guardados bajo la cama, después de conocer cuan duro era sobrevivir al invierno en soledad, no se dejaba impresionar tan fácilmente; pero para ella que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir su propia hermosura oculta tras la ropa vieja y el traje de mucama, aquella mujer era algo digno de admirarse.

-Señorita Catherine, bienvenida! Que gusto tenerle de vuelta! – eran las palabras que el resto de la servidumbre le dedicaba al pasar. Ella inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza y les dedicaba una mueca que trataba de ser sonrisa mientras era conducida al interior de la casona del brazo del señor Iván Braginski, el administrador del lugar.

En cuanto hubo entrado, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Así fue como Alice se enteró que se encontraba en un internado en el extranjero, porque el señor Bonnefy, su padre, no podía dedicarse a atenderla, que era una persona de gustos refinados pero sencillos y de agradable conversación que no le negaba a nadie una sonrisa. Que su padre se había dado un tiempo recientemente para poder visitarla y hacer un viaje juntos.

Que él no sobrevivió al accidente que sufrieron.

Que mientras la vida de ella pendía de un hilo, el resto de la familia no acababa de ponerse de acuerdo en cómo repartir los bienes. Que de no haber sido por el señor Braginski a estas alturas la chica ni siquiera habría tenido una casa a la cual volver.

Esa misma semana se organizó una gran fiesta de bienvenida.

Ella iba vestida con un sencillo vestido de gasa completamente blanco, bajó las escaleras que daban a la planta alta apoyada siempre en el brazo del solicito señor Iván. Grácil, elegante, hermosa. De cabellos de oro y ojos de zafiro, las manos de seda, risa de cristal, perfume de gardenias. _Divina_. Catherine Bonnefoy ni siquiera se inmuto ante el mundo que la recibía con una gran sonrisa, sembrando murmullos en las mujeres a medida que pasaba y que se desvivían en halagos para su persona. Y los viejos se inclinaban ante ella y los jóvenes se regodeaban la vista ante su magnífica figura.

Como probablemente lo hubieran hecho con los bolsillos llenos en torno a su ataúd.

Mientras tanto, Alice se aferraba al marco de la puerta desde donde observaba la reunión lista a lanzarse a socorrer a la festejada que parecía fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, pues había visto en su rostro ese gesto de dolor contenido que ella conocía bien; pero nadie más pareció haberlo notado, ni aun la misma Catherine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El señor Iván Braginski era lo que suele decirse un hombre que impone aun sin proponérselo. Así pensaba Alice cada vez que le veía cruzar la puerta con su enorme estatura y la sonrisa tatuada en la cara todos los diecisiete de cada mes, sin falta.

Más allá de su fama de hombre frio y calculador –perfectamente bien ganada- había que reconocerle su fidelidad y la entrega a su trabajo. Desde el desafortunado fallecimiento de su patrón se había dedicado a atender no solo sus asuntos pendientes, sino también a velar por la seguridad de la señorita Bonnefoy, impidiendo que las disputas de sus allegados sobre quien debía encargarse de manejar la considerable fortuna que había dejado su padre llegasen a molestarla en su convalecencia. Tal devoción era constantemente atribuida a la pasión que se rumoreaba sentía por Catherine desde tiempo atrás, pero sus acciones nunca fueron suficientemente claras para desmentir o confirmar las suposiciones.

Por otra parte, la señorita Bonnefoy se recuperaba gradualmente, por lo menos en cuanto a lo físico. Porque tal parecía que del dolor en su corazón nunca pudo reponerse. Ella, que siempre había vivido entre amor, nubes y castillos flotantes, tuvo que enfrentarse de golpe al hecho de, no solo de perder a su amado padre, también a saberse rodeada de personas que al menor tropiezo no dudarán en lanzarse a morder su yugular, a darle el tiro de gracia. Esas mismas personas que habían sido amabilidad y sonrisas cuando los tiempos fueron agradables.

Fiel a su costumbre, Iván llegó el día acostumbrado para informarle de manera general a la nueva dueña asuntos relacionados a los negocios y aprovechar distraerla por un rato, ya que desde su llegada cuatro meses atrás apenas si abandonaba su habitación, cuando mucho salía al jardín y no entablaba conversación con nadie que no fuese el propio Braginski.

Consiguió hacerle prometer que lo acompañaría de cacería. Y tal como había solicitado el propio Iván, Alice fue la encargada de avisar a Catherine de su llegada.

A Iván le agradaba en cierta forma Alice.

Había observado que ella era por naturaleza reservada y discreta, no trataría de entablar conversación con alguien por cuenta propia ni soltaría comentarios imprudentes, por lo cual le encomendó estar al pendiente de Catherine y ser ella quien atendiese a sus pedidos.

Así que en cuanto él llegó, subió con presteza las escaleras que llevaba a las habitaciones y tocó ligeramente la puerta entornada.

- Señorita, el señor Iván pregunta si está usted… lista – se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó el crujido de la ropa violentamente recogida para pinchar el muslo. Súbitamente los ojos azules de la otra mujer se encendieron y un repentino destello de vida cubrió como una máscara aquella cara agónica instantes antes.

- Hace mucho tiempo que usa… eso? - le preguntó al fin y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había dejado escapar esas palabras en voz alta.

- Sí - murmuró Catherine, doblando en un estremecimiento la aguja sin girarse a verla ignorando la imprudencia – Esto es lo único que alivia el dolor –

-Pensé… pensé que usted ya estaba restablecida… - dijo con un hilillo de voz, visiblemente incomoda.

-Me refiero al dolor de "aquí"- dijo ella señalándose el pecho, colocando una mano sobre su corazón.

Alice la miró fijamente unos instantes y luego se encogió en su lugar con un poco de recelo, dándole a entender que no diría nada. Esto no es asunto tuyo. Se gritaba a sí misma para evitar escuchar los gritos de su conciencia.

….

- Dime, tú crees que soy hermosa? – preguntó de repente tomándola por sorpresa.

-Claro señorita. Es usted muy hermosa – le respondió dudosa luego de unos momentos. No sabía a qué venía todo eso.

Catherine debió encontrar algo divertido en el rostro de la chica porque soltó una suave risita.

-Si me hubieras conocido hace solo un par de meses no habrías dicho lo mismo. Igual que todos los demás – murmuró como para sí misma aunque estaba segura que había sido escuchada.

- Sé que Iván te ha pedido que me vigiles, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien... ahora me siento mejor – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla al pasar junto a ella en dirección a la salida. Se detuvo unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta

–Tienes alguna ropa con la que puedas montar? -

A los pies de la colina donde se hallaba la casa Bonnefoy había un conjunto de árboles lo bastante tupidos para simular un pequeño bosque, que bordeaban un pequeño rio donde solían detenerse a descansar bandadas de patos salvajes, gansos de picos cortos, alondras, entre otras aves, camino en su migración.

Aunque la cacería había sido infructífera, Braginski y la propia Alice estaban satisfechos, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo Catherine se había mostrado conversadora e incluso riendo un par de ocasiones ante su ineptitud para sostener el rifle como era debido y cuyos disparos no habían servido más que para espantar a sus posibles presas.

Con el sol a punto de ponerse y ya un poco cansados se disponían a marcharse cuando dos aves pasaron de pronto por encima de sus cabezas con un fuerte batir de alas.

Antes siquiera de esperar las indicaciones de Iván, Catherine tiró.

Sorprendentemente, una de ellas cayó a un par de metros. Era una cerceta de plumas moteadas. Entonces se oyó un grito en el aire, como un quejido corto, y el animal que quedaba empezó a revolotear por encima de ellos mirando a su compañera que el manso sabueso de Braginski, "Toris", ahora traía muerta en su hocico.

Iván, levemente arrodillado apuntando con su escopeta, esperaba a que estuviese a tiro.

-Has matado a la hembra – Dijo - Entonces el macho no escapará -

Y en efecto no se iba. Revoloteando dando círculos, de cuando en cuando huía bajo la amenaza de la escopeta y parecía dispuesto a alejarse. Pero como no pudiendo decidirse, volvía en busca de su hembra. Los graznidos del animal sonaban a los oídos de Alice como un reproche.

-La dejaré en el suelo - dijo Iván para después girarse hacia ellas - Verán cómo se acerca -

Y así fue. Se acercó, volando cada vez más bajo inconsciente del peligro que corría, en pos de la que habíamos matado.

Iván jaló el gatillo y vieron una cosa negra que caía; se escuchó el ruido que produce al chocar con los juncos y "Toris" la trajo en la boca en un instante.

Metió a ambos patos, fríos ya, en un mismo saco y Alice pudo ver a Catherine sonreír con tristeza, al parecer perdida en alguna melancólica reflexión mientras observaba aquel bulto enrojecerse lentamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Catherine le agradaba Alice. Ella no la miraba con piedad o ternura fingidas. No le incomodaban sus silencios y respondía brevemente cuando le hablaba, sin tratar de forzar una conversación.

Ella también tenía la mirada triste y no le reprochaba nada. Ella conocía la cruda realidad del exterior y por eso no la juzgaba.

A Alice le agradaba Catherine. No le preguntaba de su vida, no intentaba saber porque sus gestos eran duros ni su mirada turbia. No le interesaba que había sido de su padre o como era su madre.

Solo estaban ahí, sintiéndose confortadas de saber que habían encontrado a alguien igual en quien apoyarse.

Alice se encontró deseando fervientemente que ella pudiera volver a ser feliz. Por eso comenzó a leerle cuentos y hacer dibujos para ella. Le hablaba de hadas, de conejos verdes, de criaturas redondas, blancas y suaves como algodón. De todo eso que ella había enterrado con el tiempo.

Entonces ella reía, y Alice reía junto con ella. Haría lo que fuera por que siguiera siendo feliz.

Pero justo cuando pensaban que todo mejoraba, las cosas tomaron tintes más obscuros.

Como era de esperarse de un cuerpo y una voluntad débiles, las pequeñas dosis comenzaron a ser insuficientes. Iván, hasta el momento se había mostrado tolerante con respecto al asunto, pero estaba escapándosele de las manos.

Empezaron los sueños febriles.

-"Catherine eres tan hermosa! Cariño, cuanto te queremos"- decían las voces sin rostro en la oscuridad. Y ella abría los ojos esperando ansiosamente confirmarlo.

Pero la imagen que le devolvía el espejo no era más que la de aquella criatura gris y moribunda de antaño. Con los ojos inyectados de sangre, cayéndose poco a poco a pedazos.

Pronto las alucinaciones se presentaron en el día, confusas y flotantes al principio y que descendieron luego hasta el suelo. La joven, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, no hacía sino mirar la alfombra a uno y otro lado del respaldo de la cama. Una noche se quedó de repente mirando fijamente el suelo. Después abrió la boca para gritar, con la frente y las mejillas perladas de sudor frio.

Con la situación a un nivel insostenible; a sabiendas de que no podía recurrir a nadie de fuera sin riesgo a que el resto de la familia cayese sobre ella como buitres, Iván ocupó una habitación de la casa decidido a intentar la salvación de la desdichada joven sustrayéndole la droga.

-Iván tu me quieres! Yo sé que me quieres! No me harías esto! No puedo soportarlo! Moriré, moriré!-

Pero Braginski no era de los que se conmovían con facilidad, así que solo dejó que los brazos se tendieran inútilmente a él y salió con Alice, que ya era la única a la que se le permitía esta con la enferma. No necesitaron decir nada; nadie más debía enterarse de la situación, fue el acuerdo silencioso.

Cerca de la media noche, la puerta fue abierta con sigilo, turbando el débil sueño de Catherine.

-Quién es?- preguntó débilmente

-Soy yo, señorita- le respondió la obscuridad.

Un movimiento de ropas, como el de una persona que se sienta en la cama siguió a sus palabras, y el silencio reinó de nuevo. Pero cuando la mano de Catherine se alzó tocó en la oscuridad un brazo tibio, el cuerpo tembló entonces en una honda sacudida.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía en su vida. La piel blanca un poco quemada por el sol, los largos cabellos rubios cayendo por sus hombros delgados, los ojos verdes inundados de tristeza.

De pronto Alice, con honda ternura, le pasó la mano por la cabeza y Catherine rompió en seguida en llanto, echándole los brazos al cuello. Lloró largamente todo su espanto callado, ahogando los lamentos en el pecho de la otra joven, apretándose más fuerte contra ella ante la más leve caricia. Luego los sollozos fueron retardándose y aún quedó largo rato escondida en su cuello, sin moverse ni decir una palabra.

_Tu que conoces de amargura, tu que comprendes mi dolor._

_No me dejaras seguir sufriendo así, verdad?_

A las tres de la mañana Alice llegó corriendo a la habitación de Iván.

-Señor Braginski! Señor Braginski! -

Corrieron al cuarto de la enferma. Una intensa palidez cadavérica cubría ya el rostro. Tenía los labios hinchados y azules, por los cuales se escapaba una respiración entrecortada y estertorosa.

Iván vio en seguida al pie de la cama el frasco de morfina, casi vacío.

-Claro que se muere! Quién le ha dado esto? – preguntó, pero si la mujer le respondió él no se dio por enterado.

La pulsó; el corazón no daba más, y la temperatura caía rápidamente. Al rato los labios callaron su murmullo y grandes manchas violeta cubrieron su faz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cansado, Iggy empezó a llorar. Lloró y lloró hasta que formó un gran charco._

"_A dónde te fuiste?"_

_Pero al abrir los ojos, vio dentro del charco a Oniisan justo a sus espaldas_

_- Estas… estás dentro del agua? -_

_-Yo siempre estoy a tu lado. Siempre detrás de tuyo, cada vez que lo desees -_

_Oniisan siempre estaba a su lado_

_- De verdad siempre has estado a mi lado? -_

_-Así es, aquí estoy Iggy -_

_-Bienvenido Oniisan –_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Catherine al fin sucumbió. Murió a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente y esa misma tarde tras el entierro, Alice Kirkland abandonó la casa sin nada más que lo que había traído consigo en un principio, y aunque Braginski le ofreció quedarse ella no aceptó.

Iván fue a acompañarla a la estación.

Los faldones de la chaqueta negra que llevaba a los hombros se extendieron como alas cuando una ráfaga de viento traída por el tren que arribaba le dio de lleno.

El pañuelo resbaló de los pliegues de su vestido sin que se diese cuenta cayendo delicadamente al suelo cual blanca pluma y acabó perdiéndose entre las pisadas de la multitud que inundaba la estación.

Esperaron un rato sin hablar junto a la escalerilla del vagón, pues el tren tardaría un rato en salir. Cuando se escuchó la señal de partida, Alice le tendió la mano al hombre a modo de despedida antes de subir. Iván la tomó y se quedó un momento mirándola sin soltarle, sin saber si decir algo, como no queriendo dejar ir el último vestigio que quedaba de la que tanto significó para él, sin saber cuánto de ella en realidad se estaba llevando aquella mujer. O tal vez siempre lo supo; y ahora que todo estaba perdido solo necesitase de alguien que comprendiera su dolor para compartirlo.

Pero el tren partió al fin. Braginski mantuvo todo el tiempo la vista fija en la ventanilla que se alejaba, pero Alice ya no se asomó.

* * *

_Las lecciones duraderas no se aprenden de los finales felices._

* * *

Comentarios? :'D


End file.
